How to Get Out of Friendzone
by Let'sBurnThisGirl
Summary: "Luhan, anak ayammu sudah menjemput dengan bunga ditangan!" Luhan berhenti tertawa, "Anak apa? Bawa bung- Omegod, apa itu beneran Oh Sehun yang sedang kipasan bawa bunga?" [HunHan gender switch, Luhan as a girl] This is inspired by a legend vid with same tittle.


Sehun selalu merasa dia tahu bagaimana cara memempatkan diri. Tapi, rasanya kali ini adalah pengecualian. Dia bahkan ingin sekali melarikan diri dengan buket bunga ditangannya. Sayangnya, segala egonya yang masih merasa laki-laki, menolak melarikan diri dan dengan serpihan serbuk bunga yang terbang kemana-mana, Sehun tetap berdiri di dekat blower mengamati Luhan yang sedang tertawa lebar sambil mengoper bola pada teman setimnya.

Luhan keliahatan cerah sekali, sampai membuat Sehun gerah dengan baju barunya yang serasa mencekik leher. Padahal baling-baling blower di belakangnya berputar kencang.

Luhan dimata Sehun adalah cewek penuh aura positif yang terus-terus bersinar dimanapun ia berada. Kata Kai, temannya, Sehun terlalu lembek pada Luhan.

Sehun tidak keberatan, dia memang terlalu banyak memikirkan bagaimana jadinya friendzonenya dengan Luhan yang rusak gara-gara ketahuan menyukai cewek itu. Bukan maksudnya menjadi pengecut, tapi Luhan terlalu susah ditebak.

Kadang, cewek itu bercerita pada Sehun tentang rasa penasarannya punya pacar. Tapi, kadang cewek kelahiran China itu berlagak seperti tidak butuh cowok yang akan ia sebut pacar.

Sehun jadi memikirkan lagi, kenapa ia bisa berakhir berdiri bak patung pembawa bunga begini. Ah, karena Kai terus menoyor kepalanya dan mengolokinya dengan 'budak cinta gak kesampaian'. Tidak sampai disitu, entah angin darimana, Xiumin teman cewek Luhan datang mmenyumpahinya tanpa henti. Sehun ingin marah dan memaki cewek itu didepan umum, tapi sayangnya ucapan cewek itu selanjutnya membuatnya berpikir keras dan membuatnya bulat tekad dengan datang kesini menginginkan confession.

Disisi lain, Luhan sedang berlari menyongsong operan bola yang melambung terlalu jauh darinya. Dia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain bola dihadapannya. Dia selalu suka bermain bola. Tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang lain yang sanksi melihat seorang cewek segila ini dengan main bola. Dia suka olahraga, dan juga suka bola, Luhan tidak merasa ada yang salah dengan itu. Jadi, dia tetap memacu larinya dan melakukan shoot langsung ke gawang. Kata Xiumin yang selalu jadi partner main bolanya, tendangannya selalu awesome dan dia pantas jadi pacar CR7. Dan, buktinya, tendangan asalnya tadi memang masuk gawang tanpa bisa dihalangi oleh keeper gendut tim lawan.

"Gooool!" Teriaknya sambil merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar menyambut pelukan Xiumin dan cewek-cewek lain yang ikut main futsal dengannya.

Sehun mengapit bunganya di ketiak dan bertepuk tangan keras. Senyum jarang diwajah Sehun ini ia tujukan untuk Luhan yang sedang selebrasi di tengah lapangan.

Xiumin menyingkirkan kerumunan dan meraih Luhan melipir. "Kau tidak akan percaya apa yang akan kukatakan, Lu!"

Luhan merangkul leher si cewek berpipi tembem dan tersenyum amat lebar karena masih terbawa euphoria kemenangan tim mereka. "Aku percaya kau menganggapku role modelmu, Xiu!"

Xiumin pura-pura muntah dan melirik tribun dimana tas pink Luhan tergeletak sendirian yang dijaga oleh Sehun. "Apapun lahh! Yang penting, lihat, anak ayammu sudah menjemput dengan bunga di tangan!"

Luhan berhenti tertawa dan menoleh kesana-kemari. "Anak apa? Bawa bung― Omegod, apa itu beneran Oh Sehun yang sedang kipasan bawa bunga?" Dimata Luhan, Sehun kelihatan seperti salah tempat sekali. Pakaiannya sudah mirip dosen mau disertasi, anehnya membawa buket bunga besar dan berdiri di depan blower seperti orang kepanasan.

"Sehun!" Sapa Luhan pada Sehun setelah meninggalkan Xiumin yang senyum-senyum sendiri. Luhan menggaet tasnya yang ada di dekat kaki Sehun dan berdiri dihadapan Sehun.

Sehun sekali lagi meragukan dimana kemampuan menyesuaikan dirinya. Kakinya serasa lembek hanya karena Luhan berdiri tepat di hadapannya. "Kau ini cewek atau bukan sih, noona." Tapi kelihatannya, mulutnya suka tidak sinkron dengan hati deg-degannya.

Luhan tertawa tidak terganggu dengan wajah teflon dan perkataan Sehun. "Tentu saja cewek. Kau lihat apa yang ada di dadaku, 'kan?" Luhan yang melihat Sehun reflex melirik dadanya namun kemudian segera melengos, tertawa lagi. "Little Sehun…"

Sehun melirik Luhan dengan tajam karena dikatai anak kecil. "Tidak ada cewek yang maniak dengan bola."

"Ada! Right in front of you!" seru Luhan.

"Bangga dengan itu, hah?" sarkas Sehun.

"Katakan itu pada seseorang yang tadi tepuk tangan keras sekali pas Luhan bikin gol, bocah." Xiumin lewat sekilas di belakang Luhan sambil menenteng ranselnya.

Sehun merengut saat Luhan menoel dagunya. "Benarkah, baby?" Tanya Luhan dengan senyum jahil.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan." Gumam Sehun.

"Lupakan saja kalau begitu." Luhan beranjak menuju kamar mandi sambil menenteng tas dan paper bag yang berisi baju ganti, Sehun menyejajari langkahnya dalam diam. "Ngomong-ngomong, bungamu cantik." Komentar Luhan.

Jantung Sehun berdentum sangat cepat kala disodori pertanyaan. Haruskah ia menyatakan cinta sekarang? Tapi Luhan kelihatan lengah. Sehun ingin menampar dirinya karena tiba-tiba kehilangan nyali. Ingat dengan perkataan Kai sebelum berangkat tentang Luhan bisa saja diambil orang lain sebelum dirinya, membuat Sehun menggenggam erat buket di tangan dan memantapkan hati sekali lagi. "Ini…"

Luhan yang sudah mencapai pintu kamar mandi, berhenti menunggu Sehun menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Sehun menatap Luhan lagi dan pintu kamar mandi cewek di belakang Luhan bergantian. Masa iya, dia confessing di depan kamar mandi begini? Oh Sehun! Jangan cari alasan! Akhirnya bibir tipis Sehun tebuka dan berucap, "Ini dari fansku."

Swag!

Sehun, Sehun!

Coward!

Pengecut!

Sehun menjilati bibirnya kala Luhan tertawa terbahak tanpa malu.

"Cool, Sehun!" Luhan masih terpingkal saat Sehun ingin sekali mengubur diri. "Mana ada cewek yang memberi bunga pada cowok. Yang besar begini, pula. Jangan-jangan fansmu cowok yaa?"

Lalu Luhan masuk ke kamar mandi diiringi tawa membahana.

Sehun lagi-lagi berdiri mematung menunggu Luhan. Sambil menunggu cewek pujaannya ganti baju di kamar mandi ruang olahraga, Sehun meratapi ketakutannya ditolak Luhan.

-line break-

"Kupikir Luhan tidak suka padamu, dude."

Sehun memainkan ponselnya dan tidak tertarik menanggapi Kai yang duduk di seberangnya. Luhan sedang mengantri pesanan saat Kai masuk ke café dan menemukan Sehun mengekori Luhan. Cowok itu menarik Sehun duduk di kursi terjauh dan memelototi bunga di tangan Luhan. Dan setelah selesai memancing Sehun bercerita penuh tentang confession gagalnya, Kai yang penuh kejahilan berucap tanpa perasaan.

"Dan aku patut memberimu lebih banyak tips agar kau tidak jadi loser begini. Jika Luhan suka padamu seperti yang dikatakan temannya, dia tidak mungkin tertawa lebar-lebar di depanmu." Celetuk Kali lagi.

Sehun mendongak sedikit. "Apa maksudmu?"

Kai mengetukkan jari di meja dan menatap Sehun dengan serius. "Cewek itu…pasti jaim di depan cowok yang disukai. Jika diingat-ingat, Luhan tidak pernah begitu di depanmu, 'kan?"

Sehun mengiyakan dengan cepat. Tidak perlu pikir dua kali untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini.

"Wah ternyata cewek itu beneran membohongimu, man." Kai menepuk bahu Sehun sekali tanda prihatin.

"Siapa yang menipu Sehun, Kai?" Luhan datang dengan nampan berisi 2 minuman dan sandwich besar. "Oh, aku tidak tahu kau akan bergabung dengan kami."

Kai berdiri dengan cepat dan tertawa canggung. "Tidak, tidak. Aku Cuma mampir saja, noona. Sampai jumpa lagi." Katanya lalu ngacir.

Sehun mengantongi ponselnya dan menatap Luhan yang menduduki kursi Kai. Matanya mengerling pada sandwich jumbo diatas nampan. Luhan memang tidak pernah malu-malu di depannya. Luhan di mata Sehun adalah cewek paling polos dan apa adanya. Lalu, apa ini artinya Luhan memang tidak ada rasa padanya?

"Cewek yang membohongimu itu siapa?" Tanya Luhan disela acara makan roti isinya.

"Tidak ada. Itu Cuma omong kosong." Jawab Sehun sambil menyeruput es coklatnya dan mengamati pipi Luhan yang menggembung saat mengunyah.

"Aku jelas-jelas dengar Kai bilang begitu. Kau tidak sedang main rahasia-rahasiaan denganku, 'kan?"

Sehun membanting gelas plastik es-nya. "Kenapa juga aku harus main-main denganmu? Kau pikir aku anak kecil, hah?"

Luhan tertawa kecil. "Faktanya kau memang lebih muda dariku, bocah."

Sehun mencebik dan ingin merubah obrolan yang mulai menyinggung masalah perbedaan umur mereka. "Dimana bungamu?"

Luhan menyedot minumannya. "Bungaku? Kubuang! Buat apa aku menyimpan bunga dari fansmu coba?"

"Tapi aku memberikan itu untukmu, noona."

"Apa peduliku, poinnya, itu dibeli bukan untukku, 'kan?"

Sehun hanya bisa meringis dalam hati.

-line break-

Sepulang dari café, baik Luhan dan Sehun memilih langsung pulang ketimbang nongkrong di kampus seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan setelah selesai kelas.

Sehun melempar tasnya sembarangan begitu masuk kamar. Tubuhnya juga ia lempar sembarang ke ranjangnya sampai berderit. "Kenapa susah sekali bilang suka pada Luhan!" Sehun bergumam dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan mata berapi-api.

"Are you ready for it?"

Sehun duduk dengan segera begitu suara Luhan sayup-sayup terdengar ke kamarnya. Luhan biasanya memang suka bernyanyi di kamarnya yang letaknya hampir sejajar dengan kamar Sehun. Kadang, itu membuat Sehun merana karena hanya bisa mengintip Luhan diam-diam saat cewek itu gila-gilaan di kamar. Tapi, sebenarnya Sehun juga amat bersyukur karena walau mereka tidak pergi ke luar bersama, Luhan akan baca buku di balkon lalu mengobrol semalaman dengannya.

Sehun merangkak diam-diam mendekati balkonnya dan mengintip Luhan yang sedang menyisir rambut. "Me, I was a robber." Luhan sedang bernyanyi sambil memelototi cermin dan menjadikan sisirnya sebagai mic imajiner.

"Frist time that he saw me,

Stealing hearts and running of and never saying sorry.

But if I'm a thief―"

Sehun tersedak akan ludahnya sendiri. Lagu yang dianyanyikan Luhan menusuk jleb langsung ke tenggorokannya. Sehun ingat itu lagu yang akhir-akhir sedang naik daun. Penyanyinya penjahit cepat. Lagunya terdengar true story sekali.

"Are you ready for it!!" Raungan Luhan membuat Sehun kembali menatap cewek itu. Dia sekarang sedang berdiri di dekat ranjang dan bermain dengan ponselnya. Sehun jadi ikutan memelototi ponselnya sendiri yang tadi ia kantongi.

Luhan itu tipikal cewek aktif media sosial. Foto-foto dan satusnya yang up to date selalu Sehun beri love, tidak pernah ada yang terlewat. Tapi anehnya setelah Sehun scrool ke bawah dan keatas bolak-balik, Luhan tidak muncul dimanapun. Yang ada Sehun malah membanting ponselnya karena foto Luhan memenuhi layarnya dan ponselnya berbunyi nyaring mengagetkan.

"Sehun, Sehun!"

Sehun dengan cepat berdiri karena kaget lagi dan menemukan Luhan sudah berdiri di balkonnya, menatapnya.

"Kau sedang mengintipku atau apa?" Tanya Luhan sambil mematikan ponselnya yang seketika membuat ponsel Sehun yang terbalik di lantai diam.

Menyugar rambutnya karena malu setengah mati, Sehun dalam mental menampar pipnya sendiri. "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Barusan kau sedang sembunyi, Sehun."

"Itu pertanyaan atau bukan? Aku sedang ngaso."

Luhan tertawa renyah. Sehun menahan nafas dan juga ingin menahan jarum jam yang sedang berputar.

"Imajinasiku saja, mungkin." Luhan melongok ke kamar Sehun dan kelihatan sedang dalam mood yang baik. "Aku ingin ke toserba. Temani aku."

Sehun mengangguk dengan cepat, Luhan tertawa lagi karenanya. "Aku juga kepikiran pergi kesana." Alibi Sehun.

"Cool! Kutunggu di bawah."

"Tunggu!" Sehun menghentikan Luhan yang sudah mau berlari keluar.

"Apa?"

"Aku buang air besar dulu, noona." Sehun menjilat bibirnya dengan gelisah.

Saat Luhan tertawa lagi, Sehun ingin sekali lompat dari balkon lantai duanya.

Buang air besar?!

"Sesukamu, bocah. Kalau sudah selesai, cepat ke rumahku."

Sehun mengangguk dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi kamarnya. Bukannya segera memelorotkan celana, yang Sehun lakukan adalah membasuh muka dan menyabuni wajah sebersih mungkin.

"Lain kali aku harus pakai alasan yang lebih keren." Gumamnya dengan mulut tertutup busa sabun.

-line break-

Sehun mendorong troli dengan semangat. Luhan yang ada di sampingnya hanya tersenyum sambil mengambil beberapa foto yang kemudian masuk ke story. Keduanya berada di antara rak-rak tinggi dengan berbagai macam snack. Troli mereka sudah terisi beberapa belanjaan Luhan dan keripik kentang Sehun ditumpukan paling atas.

"Belok ke kiri di perempatan depan." Tunjuk Luhan.

"Siap!" Jawab Sehun sambil mengintip ponsel Luhan yang menunjukkan story terbaru Luhan.

Ada wajah cerah Luhan dan miliknya yang sedang mengintip kamera.

Sudut bibir Sehun naik beberapa senti. Untung tadi dia sudah bersih diri.

"Luhan!"

Sehun mendongak dan merengut melihat beberapa cewek yang ia tahu wajahnya sebagai teman Luhan di kampus sekaligus tetangga mereka. Gagal sudah rencana Sehun berduaan dengan Luhan.

Luhan yang disamping Sehun melambai-lambai dan menarik Sehun juga trolinya untuk berbelok ketika sampai di persimpangan rak. "Hai! Aku kesini dulu ya!" Ucap Luhan.

Itu bagus! Sudut bibir Sehun yang sempat turun, naik lagi. "Mereka berisik sekali." Komentar Sehun berusaha menahan suaranya yang ingin berteriak senang.

"Cewek memang begitu, Sehun. Sudah kodrat." Luhan menarik lengan Sehun lagi untuk berbelok dan masuk ke deretan rak yang selalu Sehun hindari lewat sana. "Ini yang terakhir." Ucap Luhan tanpa sadar jika Sehun sudah berhenti dan mematung ditempat.

"Kau yakin, noona? Kupikir aku akan menunggumu disini saja."

Luhan berhenti dan menoleh pada Sehun dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "Kesini! Ini hanya pembalut."

"Nah!" Sehun merengek dan menolak bergerak.

"Jangan jadi bocah, Sehun. Sini! Setelah itu kita ke kasir."

Sehun membusungkan dada dan berjalan mendahului Luhan. Tidak mau jadi bocah didepan Luhan "Oke. Cepat ambil yang mau kau beli."

Dibelakang Sehun, Luhan terkikik. "Tidak bisa. Aku harus pilih-pilih dulu, tahu!"

Dada Sehun turun dengan perlahan seiring Luhan yang mengambil beberapa bungkus pembalut dan mengamati dengan seksama. "O-oke." Kata Sehun sambil berusaha fokus hanya pada Luhan, bukan rak penuh bungkus pembalut.

"Aku suka yang sayap." Gumam Luhan pelan sambil mengamati rak dengan dua bungkusan di tangan.

Sayangnya, sepelan apapun ucapan Luhan, Sehun yang sudah automatically pada apapun Luhan, sudah mendengar.

Luhan akan pakai sayapnya dimana?

Oh!

Oh Sehun!

Sapu otak kotormu!

Luhan tidak pantas kau lecehkan!

Sekalipun dalam otakmu, yang mesum!

"Banyak sekali!" Seru Sehun saat Luhan memasukkan 3 bungkus besar pembalut sekaligus ke dalam troli.

Luhan mengendikkan bahu sambil tersenyum malu. "Stok." Sahutnya.

Sehun ikut malu dan memilih mendorong kembali troli tanpa menambahi komentar.

Saat mereka hampir sampai di kasir, Luhan menarik ujung lengan kaos Sehun. "Aku pipis dulu. Tunggu di kasir." Katanya lalu segera berlari.

"Tidak mau kuantar?" Teriak Sehun pada Luhan yang sudah hampir jauh.

"Kau antar, pantatmu!" Balas Luhan yang tidak berhenti berlari.

Akhirnya Sehun tetap mendorong trolinya dan mengantre di kasir yang dijaga cewek berseragam hijau.

Perasaan Sehun mulai tidak enak saat antrian sudah maju dan dia di depan si kasir cewek, tapi Luhan masih belum datang. Sehun menjulurkan kepalanya dan mencoba mencari Luhan, tapi Luhan tidak kelihatan dimanapun.

Saat si kasir cewek mengangkat pembalut di troli dan menatap Sehun sedemikian rupa, Sehun memilih pasang wajah tidak paham.

"Ini milik anda?" Tanya si kasir berusaha mengonfirmasi.

Sehun menoleh ke belakang ketika mendengar suara cewek tertawa. Itu gerombolan cewek teman Luhan yang tadi.

Sialan!

"Itu punya pacarnya!" Celetuk salah seorang cewek.

Oke, tidak jadi sialan. Punya pacar Luhan, siapa yang tidak mau?

Sehun memasang wajah teflon. "Hm."

Si kasir tidak bertanya lagi dan melanjutkan berkutat dengan barcode.

Tepat setelah semua barang belanjaan masuk ke dalam kantung kresek, Luhan muncul dan mencolek dagu Sehun. "Sorry, disana antri sekali. Oh iya, bagaimana belanjaanku?"

Sehun mengangkat dua kantung kresek besar dan menuntun Luhan untuk jalan menjauhi antrian. "Sudah masuk kresek semua."

"Masuk tagihanmu? Mana struknya? Oh! Pembalutku?" Luhan kelihatan baru sadar pada belanjaan tabu miliknya. Sehun jadi merasa dirinya keren karena berhasil melalui masa itu.

"Luhan," suara teman cewek Luhan yang ada di antrian membuat Luhan dan Sehun menoleh. "Sehun itu cowok yang tangguh juga." Lalu dia dan teman-temannya mengikik.

Luhan dan Sehun saling lirik setelah itu.

-line break-

"Ayo, kuantar ke perpus." Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melihat buku yang dibaca Luhan sepanjang jalan dari rumah. Masalah pembalut yang mereka beli kemarin sudah terlupakan, setidaknya bagi Luhan.

Luhan mendongak memperhatikan jalan koridor sebentar lalu kembali pada bukunya. "Nope. Perpus masih jauh."

"Sudah tahu. Makanya kuantar." Sehun mengabaikan sapaan teman-temannya yang lalu-lalang dan memilih mensterilkan jalan yang akan dilalui Luhan yang masih menolak fokus pada koridor penuh mahasiswa. "Kau baca buku sambil jalan seperti kutu buku saja!"

"Belajarku kurang, aku ada pre-test 2 jam lagi."

"Omong kosong. Kau pasti dirumah sudah belajar semalaman suntuk!"

Luhan mendongak lagi. Kemudian menutup bukunya dan berhenti berjalan. "Kubilang belajarku kurang. Sekarang, masuk ke kelasmu!" Luhan melongok ke dalam ruang kelas di belakang punggung Sehun dan melihat Kai teman klop Sehun melambai riang padanya.

"Oke," Sehun menyugar rambutnya sebentar dengan gugup. "Makanya kuantar, kau baca buku saja." Itu modus, sebenarnya.

Luhan mencolek dagu Sehun yang mengejar tangannya dan segera berjalan mundur. "Call you later!"

Akhirnya Sehun hanya bisa melambai pada Luhan sampai cewek itu hilang ditelan kerumunan.

Ketika rambut coklat berkilau Luhan sudah benar-benar tidak terlihat, Sehun meraih ponselnya dan masuk ke dalam kelas. Kai menyapa Sehun dengan senggolan siku ketika Sehun disamping kanannya tepat di pinggir barisan.

"Dosennya tidak masuk."

Sehun bergumam dan memilih stalking media social Luhan.

"Kau tidak mau mengejar gebetanmu?"

Sehun masih bergumam dan men-zoom foto terbaru Luhan saat di toserba kemarin.

"Tuan stalker yang maniak?"

Suara Kai tidak sampai ke telinga Sehun yang bolot selain untuk Luhan.

"Oh bangsta stalker Sehun!" Akhirnya yang diabaikan marah juga.

Sehun terlonjak dan hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya. "What the!" Raungnya sambil menoleh kesana-kemari. Kupingnya pengang karena diteriaki.

"Apa!" Bisik Sehun pada Kai yang masih bersungut disampingnya.

Kai mendecak. "Kubilang, dosennya tidak masuk. Kau tidak mau mengejar noonamu, tuan stalker?"

"Shit! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi!" Saat melihat Kai melotot dan ancang-ancang meninjunya, Sehun menghindar. "Oke, bro. Aku paham."

Lalu Sehun mengaktifkan ponselnya dan memgirim pesan untuk gadis cantiknya.

[Noona] Tulis Sehun.

Namun setelah semenit, Luhan tidak kunjung membalas.

[Kau dimana?]

[Perpus?]

[Noona]

[Dosenku tidak masuk]

Sehun mengetik semakin gencar, padahal pesannya bercentang satu.

[Sayang, ayo kencan aku lapar, babe--

Sehun tersipu-sipu dan segera menghapus kalimat absurdnya yang masih di type bar. Apa mau dikata, Sehun Cuma manusia yang kadang butuh asupan roman. Sayangnya Sehun terlalu kecil nyali hanya untuk menggombali si cewek awesome.

[Luhan, ayo ke kantin sebentar, aku lapar] Akhirnya kalimat itu yang ia kirim ke Luhan. Dan baru sadar si penerima pesan sedang tidak dalam jalur.

No time like present!

Sehun meneriakkan idiom itu dalam hati dan berdiri memanggul tasnya.

Luhan pasti ada di perpus dengan buku di bawah hidung dan ponsel jauh melesak di dalam tas. Sehun membayangkan akan mengageti cewek itu dan mengajaknya makan jajan berdua di kantin. Ide brilian!

"Bro, mau kem―" Jongin belum selesai dengan kalimatnya saat seorang pria dewasa dengan jalan terpincang masuk ke kelas dengan dramatis layaknya seorang bajak laut yang siap menepikan kapalnya ke daratan.

"Have a seat, everybody!" Katanya setelah sampai di mimbar dosen. Matanya menyapu kelas.

Bajak laut itu siap menguliti awak kapalnya yang tidak mau bekerja mengepel dek.

Sehun duduk kembali di bangkunya. Mulutnya berguman Luhan Luhan sambil menatap tidak suka dosen social psychologynya. Pria bajak laut itu bernama Guillaume Detalles dengan gelar professor di depan namanya.

Mahasiswa lain yang tadinya berkeliaran di semua penjuru kelas, memilih duduk di kursi terdekat sambil berbisik lirih-lirih tentang gosip dosen yang harusnya tidak hadir.

"Selamat pagi!" Katanya dengan suara menggema. "Kenapa kalian kelihatan kaget?"

Seluruh kelas diam karena masih mencerna si dosen yang berkata cepat.

"Kutanya, sudah berapa lama aku membimbing kalian di mata kuliah ini?" Kali ini suaranya sedikit lebih pelan.

"3 bulan, pak." Kata Kai dengan wajah sok memperhatikan.

"Benar, Mr. Kim."

"Dia ingat nama Kim Jongin, wow!" Kim Jongin atau Kai menyenggol lengan Sehun dengan berlebihan. Wajahnya mirip asshole dosen yang suka pamer.

Sehun menggeser duduknya lebih jauh dari si cowok hyper yang sedang duduk sok pintar.

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya, apa barusan kalian mendengar kelasku diliburkan?"

"Aku mendengar berita itu, sir." Ini Kai lagi, dengan suara lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Tanda dia bersemangat ingin si dosen menganggapnya mahasiswa aktif.

Professor Guillaume mengguncang podium dengan keras. "Pertanyaan ketiga, khusus untuk mr. Kim, dapat darimana berita itu?"

Sehun melirik Kai yang membuka mulut, namun si pria didepan sana sudah berbicara lagi.

"Jika kau berkata, kau dengar dari temanmu yang bukan bernama Kyungsoo, maka itu bukan berita! Kutekan sekali lagi, BUKAN BERITA!" Kata professor Guillaume dengan suara luar biasa membahana sampai membuat Sehun lagi-lagi melirik Kai yang dijadikan partner ngobrol konfrontasi si professor. Senyum yang tadi menari-nari di wajah cowok itu cepat berganti dengan wajah iritasi.

Seluruh mahasiswa diam dan saling lirik memaklumi kelas professor Guillaume yang selalu penuh rock.

"Oke, aku sedang dalam mood yang baik, jadi cukup untuk ini."

Sehun menahan diri untuk memutar bola mata. Kelas social psychology-nya ini memang biasanya penuh teriakan dan persuasi sana sini. Dia sih juga biasa duduk anteng bergaya memperhatikan. Padahal selalu ingin kelasnya berakhir sejam lebih awal seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakan ini di pertemuan awal kita tiga bulan yang lalu. Aku ingat persis itu. Bahwa jika aku berhalangan, kalian akan dibimbing asistenku. Jika kalian para pemuda pemudi berdaya ingat rendah lupa, Kyungsoo mahasiswa semester 3. Dia pernah mengawasi kelas ini seminggu yang lalu. Mengerti, mister Kim?"

Seluruh mahasiswa menahan diri menoleh dan menertawakan Kai.

"Yes, sir."

Sehun mengikik pelan dan berbisik. "Mr. sok Kim, rasakan."

Kai mendengus dan mengutis saat itu juga.

Profesor Guillaume maju dan berdiri di dekat deret pertama. "Materi kita hari ini, spesial: How to get out of friendzone!"

Serentak, kelas dipenuhi gemuruh.

Sehun ikut rusuh ditempat duduknya. Kai memerepetnya lagi dan menepuk bahu teman sejawatnya penuh haru, "Mantap! Catat baik-baik! Jangan ada yang kelewat!" Katanya kelewat girang, sudah lupa dengan yang tadi.

"Definition?" Tanyanya. Mata hitam professor Guillaume menggilir setiap pasang yang ada di kelas.

Semua penghuni kelas menoleh sedangkan Sehun hanya melirik saat seorang cowok berambut hitam berkacamata berdiri dengan buku di tangan. "Friendzone is a psychological place dimana kau menemukan dirimu sendiri terperangkap ketika kau merasakan sesuatu kepada seseorang yang menganggapmu sebagai teman sejati."

"Well, what the sign?" Si dosen berjalan mondar-mandir didepan setelah cowok itu selesai menjawab. Seluruh kelas kembali pada sang professor. "bagaimana kita tahu ketika kita berada dalam friendzone?"

"The blue heart." Seorang cewek berdiri dan menjawab lebih dulu daripada siapapun. Si professor mempersilahkan dengan isyarat mata. Jadi si cewek melanjutkan. "Jika aku malah mengirimimu pesan dengan emoji hati biru daripada yang merah, itu adalah friendzone."

Sehun mengamati cewek itu dengan bosan. Tubuhnya bagus, kelihatan seksi, tapi otaknya dangkal. Beda dengan Luhan yang selain sexy juga pintar.

Luhan meletakkannya pada frieendzone, tapi hati merah selalu Luhan beri untuknya.

Sehun mendengus.

"Baiklah." Sehun kembali pada professor Guillaume yang bersuara. "Ada yang lain?" Tanyanya.

Kali ini cowok yang duduk di deret tiga yang berdiri sambil berkata 'tatanan rambut'. "If I date you without hairlines, so I friendzonned her."

Sehun juga ikut menderu saat para cowok tertawa.

Oh iya, Sehun lupa mencatat!

"Yang lain?" si professor kelihatan belum puas dan masih ingin membuat brainstorming di kelas.

Seperti biasa, Sehun memilih jadi pendengar dan mahasiswa ikut-ikut bawang.

"Lebih memilih jam 7 daripada jam 9." Seorang cewek berambut keriting berdiri saat yang lain diam. Semua kelas menoleh.

"Yes?"

"Jika aku mengencanimu jam 9, aku punya waktu untuk siap-siap, mempercantik diri, kesimpulannya aku akan menggodamu. Tapi…jika itu jam 7, aku tidak punya waktu! Itulah friendzone."

Ketika cewek itu selesai, seluruh kelas gaduh dan Sehun melihat professor Guillaume manggut-manggut. "Well, kita bergerak cepat. Kita sudah tahu jika kalian suck."

What?

Sehun berbisik pada Kai yang juga berbisik padanya. Juga seluruh kelas yang saling bisik.

"Semua ini salah." Professor Guillaume berdiri bertumpu pada tongkatnya dan bersikap seolah pemutus segala perkara. "Untuk alasan simple, firendzone tidak ada. It doesn't exist."

"Aku tidak setuju." Sehun mengerang dan seluruh kelas juga si professor menatapnya. Oke, Kai menilai Sehun lebih peduli pada hubungannya dengan Luhan daripada title Sehun mahasiswa pasif. "Friendzone benar-benar ada. Itu bukan mitos. Aku tahu seorang cewek yang kusuka yang menganggapku sebagai teman. Ini nyata!" Lanjutnya.

Kemudian seluruh kelas menatap dosennya. Bertanya dengan isyarat mana yang sebenarnya benar.

Professor Guillaume kelihatan tidak terganggu dan serius menatap Oh Sehun. "Siapa namanya, Mr. Oh?"

"Luhan." Jawab Sehun dengan ragu ketika seluruh kelas kembali menatapnya. Lalu kembali lagi pada si professor.

Sehun mendengar Kai bergumam, "Tengok sana sini, seperti nonton pertandingan bulu tangkis."

"And Luhan put you in the friendzone?"

"Yeah." Sehun mengendikkan bahu.

Professor Guillaume menatap seorang cewek di deret pertama dan menunjuknya dengan tongkat. "Mari ambil gadis ini sebagai contoh."

Si gadis sempat tertunduk karena bingung tiba-tiba jadi pusat perhatian.

"Tidak masalah. Sebut dia 'Gadis A'" Professor Guillaume menatap Sehun sebentar. "Mr. Oh, bayangkan kau suka gadis ini dan kau mau menggoda dia. Jika kau berbicara dengannya sekarang, apa yang akan kau katakan padanya?"

Sehun melihat cewek itu dan cewek itu tidak sama dengan Luhan.

Oh God, Sehun jadi suka sekali membandingkan semua cewek dengan Luhan.

"Jangan berpikir!" Interupsi professor Guillaume.

"'Hey aku Oh Sehun,' I compliment her, I flirt with her, and be funny, then I propose her to go out." Jawan Sehun.

"Alright, sekarang mari ambil gadis ini dan sebut dia 'Gadis B'." Tunjuk professor Guillaume pada cewek disebelah si A. "Sekali lagi, Mr. Oh, bayangkan kau suka gadis ini, tapi sekarang, kau ingin jadi temannya. Apa yang akan kau katakana padanya?"

Sehun mengendikkan bahu dengan santai. "Sekarang ini lebih mudah. I don't compliment her, I am not ambiguous, like a friend."

"Okay, well," Sehun duduk kembali seperti Sehun si pasif saat professor Guillaume mondar-mandir dengan pincang. "Dan pada Luhan ini, kau sudah dengannya seperti gadis A? Atau gadis B?"

Sehun tercenung lama. Kai yang mulai paham alur menepuk bahu Sehun dengan prihatin. Tahu betul jawabannya.

"You see? Luhan tidak memfriendzonemu, kau yang melakukannya. Write!" Professor Guillaume berteriak.

Sehun merosot di tempat.

Benarkan semua ini?

"The friendzone is a psychological place dimana KAU meletakkan dirimu sendiri ketika kau bertingkah seperti teman dengan orang yang kau suka karena kau tidak punya semangat untuk berperilaku sebaliknya. Itulah friendzone!"

Professor Guillaume mendekati papan dan menulis disana. "Cara pertama: the courage. Gunakan perilaku A, tidak B. Setiap detilnya terhitung. Goda yang lain! Cewek lain atau cowok lain."

Lalu dia menulis lagi.

Sehun hanya diam mendengarkan tanpa niat mencatat. Ruhnya serasa pisah dengan raga.

"Cara kedua: Jadilah misterius. Jika orang ini masih berlanjut menganggapmu sebagai teman, setelah semua steps ini…." Sehun menegakkan punggung sedikit. "Get rid of! Biarkan! This person doesn't deserve you."

Lalu tiba-tiba saja ponsel Sehun berbunyi nyaring. Membuat si pemilik berjengit, juga seluruh penghuni kelas.

Professor Guillaume yang sibuk membereskan meja, menoleh.

"Sorry!" Sehun sibuk mencari dimana benda yang mengguncang kelas itu. Dan akhirnya ketemu. Diduduki si Kai kampret.

"Siapa yang menelfonmu?" Si professor bertanya.

Sehun mendongak dan menatap ponselnya. Luhan yang tadi mengabaikan pesannya dan sibuk dengan buku. "Luhan."

"The one who friendzoned you?"

Seluruh kelas mendadak menoleh dan membuat Sehun gugup sampai tidak menjawab pertanyaan professor Guillaume.

"Baiklah, coba angkat telfonmu."

Sehun mengernyit, "Apa?"

"Angkat telfonnya!" professor Guillaume dengan cepat berjalan turun dari podium.

Sehun berdiri dengan enggan.

"Kau mengikuti kuliah, 'kan?" Tanya professor Guillaume.

Otak Sehun memutarkan step by step seperti kaset rusak.

Ponsel Sehun masih bergetar dan bordering di tangan.

Luhan masih belum menyerah diseberang.

Seisi kelas menatapnya menyemangati.

Akhirnya Sehun menahan nafas.

Dan menjawab panggilan.

Juga speakernya.

"Luhan."

"Kau sibuk? Kau sendirian?"

"Ya! Hampir…" semua kelas menatapku malahan.

"Aku baru baca pesanmu dan yang lain. Testku dimajukan. Dan aku sedang menuju kelas. Fyi, aku hari ini agak sibuk. Ketemu nanti malam sambil cari eskrim?" Luhan berkata cepat.

"Ya!" Sehun yang dipelototi oleh professor Guillaume, meralat dengan cepat. "Hum.. tidak, tidak."

"Why?"

Iya, kenapa, Oh Sehun? Kenapa kau menolak Luhan si manis itu? Pikirkan jawaban! Oh step kedua.

Untungnya, walau dia tidak mencatat, otak pas-pasannya masih mampu mengingat kuliah menginspirasi ini.

"Karena aku akan nonton dengan Marie." Jawaban Sehun separuh yakin dan separuh ragu. Intinya Sehun pasrah ikut alur yang dibuat professor Guillaume.

"Okay, kau suka dia?"

Omegod! Aku suka kau, Luhan!

"Yeah."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" Luhan berhenti berkata cepat.

Sehun menatap professornya lagi. "Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu? Ada banyak hal yang tidak kau tahu tentangku, noona."

"Tapi aku temanmu."

Teman?

Sehun ingin menangis deh!

Professor Guillaume kelihatan juga ikut prihatin, sumpahan professor Guillaume ikut ngenes bersama Sehun?

Si professor mengangkat tongkatnya dan mengetuk papan tepat di kata Let Go.

Sehun tidak akan pernah menyerah! Luhan terlalu berharga!

Tapi kemudian Sehun juga semakin ingin menangis. Luhan yang super duper cantik dan pintar dan terbaik sejagat raya itu rasanya terlalu jauh digapai Sehun yang bukan apa-apa ini.

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai teman." Kata Sehun tanpa hasrat.

"Kau bercanda?"

Sehun menahan nafas. "Kau tahu, jangan pernah menghubungiku lagi." Secepat kilat, Sehun mematikan sambungan dengan lesu.

"Selamat!"

Sehun menatap professornya tidak yakin.

"Kau keluar dari friendzone."

Saat teman-temannya bertepuk tangan, Sehun malah merasa ada yang salah.

"Tunggu, yang benar nih? Ini yang kau sebut dengan bagaimana keluar dari friendzone? Menjauh dari Luhan selamanya? Kau gila?! What the hell is this class!" Raung Sehun.

Kai yang melihat air di ekor mata Sehun, ikut berdiri dan menatap professor Guillaume tajam. Sekalian balas dendam karena tadi sudah diolok. "Aku juga tidak percaya!"

Sehun menggeleng. "Kau membuatku kehilangan Luhan yang benar-benar kusuka. Aku lebih memilih unutk menunggu dia siap daripada kehilangan dia! Itu yang kau sebut how to get out of friendzone?!"

Professor Guillaume menatap jam tangannya.

"Apa yang anda tunggu?" Sedikitnya Sehun memperoleh kesadaran dengan tidak mengulangi memanggil professornya dengan tidak sopan.

"Menunggu Luhan menelfonmu kembali." Katanya kalem.

Dan saat ponsel Sehun bordering keras untuk kedua kalinya, seluruh penghuni kelas menoleh pada Sehun, juga professor Guillaume.

Luhan disana!

Kembali!

Benar kata professor Guillaume! Oh kerang ajaib!

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun menerima panggilan itu. Dia akan mengucapkan seribu maaf pada Luhan, tapi cewek itu berkata lebih dulu. "If you wanted to go the movie, kau bisa mengajakku, bocah!"

Sehun menatap professor Guillaume yang sudah berjalan menuju pintu dengan semua buku ditangan. "Jam 7?" Tanyanya pada Luhan.

"Hm…tidak. Aku pilih 9."

Didepan mata teman-temannya juga professor Guillaume, Sehun meninju udara. Antara kegirangan dan lega.

Beban hatinya tersalurkan.

THE END

-line break-

Ayeyeeah

Terinspirasi dari sebuah video legend, makanya beberapa adegan ambil dari video mantap itu. Yah walau modif sana-sini buat menyesuaikan alur dan karakter.

Cek videonya di akun Facebook 'Funny Feed App' dengan judul 'How to get out of friendzone?'

Kapan-kapan pengen buat sekuel ini nyahahaha.

Liburan semester tiga udah mulai~


End file.
